Worst Quest Ever
by TheSnowyAngel
Summary: "This is… The. WORST. Quest. EVER!" Peeta exclaimed tiredly, before dramatically falling facedown onto the grass. "Peeta, get up, we have to find Pooh Sticks Bridge before sundown!" "I wanna go home, and I'm tired!" Peeta whined. "Our mom's are going to kill us when we get back, you know?"


Worst Quest Ever

"Bounce, bounce, bounce!" Prim cheered, as she bounced down the hill. "Look at me Katniss! I'm Tigger! Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo!"

Katniss dragged herself and Peeta, in pursuit of the 4-year-old, Winnie-the-Pooh enthusiast. "This is… The. WORST. Quest. EVER!" Peeta exclaimed tiredly, before dramatically falling facedown onto the grass.

"Peeta, get up, we have to find Pooh Sticks Bridge before sundown!"

"I wanna go home, and I'm tired!" Peeta whined. "Our mom's are going to kill us when we get back, you know?"

"That's why we have to find the bridge for Prim before then," Katniss said reasonably. They could hear the sound of Prim yelling in excitement before the sound of the rushing water. "WE FOUND IT!"

"Great job, Prim!" Katniss grinned before picking Prim up and planting a big kiss on her cheek. She let her down and Prim ran off yelling that she'll look for the biggest sticks she could find.

"Are you sure this is the river, Kat?" Peeta whispered, "There's no bridge."

"At this point, I just wanna throw some sticks and go back to camp," Katniss replied.

"This looks dangerous…" Peeta trailed, "Maybe we should go back…" He was cut short when Prim returned and the children positioned themselves beside the river.

"First stick to go pass that rock wins!" Prim announced as she threw her stick in. "Hey, no fair! You went before us!" Katniss laughed. They followed suit and threw their sticks in after her.

The three started to follow the sticks to the finishing line; the rock was a good five feet away. The wind started to pick up and caused Katniss' hair to fly in all directions. She breathed in the smell of blooming flowers, fresh air and watched Prim cheer for her stick as it flowed closer to the finishing line. Whenever Prim was happy, she was happy.

But at that moment, Prim tripped. Her little body fell to the ground and almost rolled into the river. Katniss leaped forward and grabbed her sister's arms. But the four year old was too heavy for the ten year old, and soon they found themselves slowly slipping into the river. Peeta grabbed hold of Katniss' ankle and started to pull, using his own weight for leverage. Soon, the girls were pulled back to safety. Katniss gripped onto her sister so tightly, her knuckles turned white.

"You silly duck! I almost lost you!" Katniss yelled. Prim cried into her arms. "Peeta's right. We need to go back– Peeta? Peeta!"

She spotted a mop of blond hair and flailing arms flowing down the river. He was going so fast they could barely hear his cries for help. Suddenly, he disappeared underneath the water; Katniss started to panic. She followed the river while scanning it for Peeta.

The waters became more aggressive and small rocks began to appear. She almost decided to jump after him when she a hand grip onto a small boulder. Luckily, it was quite close to her side of the river. Katniss quickly laid flat onto the ground for balance and extended her arm to Peeta.

Before long, Peeta was back on dry land, his arms and legs scratched and bloody. His lower leg looked red and swollen. There was a long walk ahead of them until they returned to the log cabin. Their parents called the medics, who eventually had to call the ambulance.

XXX

Three days passed before Katniss and Prim was allowed to visit Peeta at the hospital. Peeta saw them and he grinned; his leg was elevated and in an orange cast. As Katniss moved closer, she noticed the scar peaking out of the cast and how the leg bent slightly.

Prim's face was red with tear streaks, "I'm sorry for hurting your leg." She couldn't look up at him.

"It's okay Prim, I don't mind. I have battle scars now!"

"But your leg is going to be weird forever!" Prim yelled; she had started crying again. "It's all my fault! Mama says you probably need a crutch–"

"Prim!" Katniss hushed.

"Nah, it's okay guys, really!" Peeta said. "I'm okay with it all. I just need some exercise and I can go home!"

"You mean, physical therapy?" Katniss smirked.

"See! It even has a fancy name!" Peeta laughed.

XXX

After an hour, it was time to go home. Peeta watched as Katniss took Prim's hand and walked away, her braid swishing behind her. Little did he know that it would be the first of his many crazy adventures with Katniss Everdeen.


End file.
